Cressida Anube
| place=4/20 | challenges=8 | votesagainst=12 | days=38 }} 'Cressida Anube '''was a castaway on ''Survivor: Honduras - Fans vs. Favorites. Bio Survivor: Honduras - Fans vs. Favorites 'Name (Age): '''Cressida Anube (27) '''Current Residence: '''Delta, SC '''Occupation: '''Kayaking Instructor '''Tribe Designation: ' (Fans) '3 Words to Describe You: '''Thrill-seeking, Confident, Intense '''3 Things You'd Bring on the Island: '''While a lot of people would bring things to comfort them or remind them of home, I wouldn't. This game is all about toughness and survival, and I'd bring things that would help my survival the most out here. So I'd bring a giant water tank so I can stay hydrated from the get go, a huge tent so my tribe and I can have shelter from the elements, and then a metal detector because a lot of idols have something metal on them, and that would help me find idols a lot easier in my opinion. '''Previous Castaway You're Most Like: '''Without a doubt, Cerise Slade. I absolutely loved her in ''Socotra ''and was rooting for her to win it all. We're both fiery, courageous black girls who are here to kick some ass. If anything I'm probably more intense; I'm probably Cerise with some Kit Prichard mixed in. '''Why are you the next Sole Survivor?: '''People always start to fall apart in this game because they lose focus. Be it due to genuine friendships, the elements, homesickness, or whatever else, they drop their focus and they lose the game because of it. I'm here to win this thing, and I'm not taking my eyes off of the prize for one split second. I have the dedication and drive to win this that no one else does, so I'm taking that million dollar check home in 39 days. You might as well sign my name on the check now! Game ''Survivor: Honduras - Fans vs. Favorites Cressida began the game on the Fans tribe, and quickly found herself a spot in the majority alliance due to her strong work ethic and challenge abilities. She bonded best with Christopher Holt on the Fans tribe. While her tribes lost almost every Immunity Challenge, she put in as much effort as she could and was a leader in challenges, which kept her safe throughout the tribal phase. At the merge, she found herself in the minority. She won an Immunity Challenge soon after the merge. At the Final 10, the votes were tied 5-5 between Cressida and Pasqual Vargas because Pia Chavez had defected from the majority. More of the majority flaked off at the revote, and Cressida survived, her alliance rising to power. The next vote, she lost her closest ally Christopher when Tae Min Kim idoled him out, and the next couple of votes were spent eliminating castaways outside of their alliance until only the five remaining majority members were left: Cressida, Pia, Nichole Tarquin, Polina Sokolov, and Nick Wilkins. Nick and Cressida went head to head, fighting for survival, at the Final 5 due to being the biggest threats left. Cressida was able to convince the others to axe Nick over her. However, at the Final 4, Pia won Immunity. Cressida had been hoping to convince Polina and Nichole to vote against her for her underdog storyline, but now knew she had little hope with Pia immune. Despite her best efforts to turn Pia against Polina and hope for a firemaking tiebreaker, Cressida was voted out one day short of the Final Tribal Council. At the Final Tribal Council, Cressida was rather bitter towards Pia especially, and ended up giving her vote to Nichole due to their relationship in the game and her being the least offensive to Cressida. Throughout the game, Cressida was often overly intense and cruel, and she became the season's villain after a time due to her scheming and harsh confessionals about the weaknesses of her castmates. She was clearly deserving of winning the Villain of the Season award, and she did so. Category:4th Place Category:Final Juror Category:Villain of the Season Category:African American Castaways Category:Survivor: Honduras - Fans vs. Favorites Category:Jury Members Category:South Carolina Castaways Category:On Every Tribe